User talk:KirbyFan
Bad thing! KirbyFan, you like King Dedede, right? Someone made a page called King Dee Dee Dee, which is an insult to King Dedede. Plus, I think Dedede is awesome, but I like Meta Knight more. In addition to King Dee Dee Dee, hope you don't like Waddle Dees, because someone made another page called Waddle Dee Dee Dees. ParaGoomba348 00:22, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *I like Waddle Dees.--KirbyFan 18:36, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Warning I know it is you who is messing with the pages that I've created/helped out. You've been putting garbage on them. I'm warning you to stop.Blue Ninjakoopa 05:14, 4 August 2008 (UTC) *Gosh, I was only trying to help. I didn't vandalize any of the pages. Plus, you have made some screw-ups yourself. >:< --KirbyFan 14:30, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I apologize... I thought you were just trying to be a childish, know-it-all prick. I must thank you for helping my stubs. Just don't call me a stereotype and hide it in an article again and we can be cool. Blue Ninjakoopa 23:18, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you. :-) --KirbyFan 00:21, 6 August 2008 (UTC) You are welcome Maybe we can work together... with our forces (knowledge) united, we can improve this wiki and make it as good as Bulbapedia and Mario Wiki. Think about it my friend. :Your buddy, Blue *Yeah! We can transform this wiki from an encyclopedia of errors, to an encyclopedia of all we need to know about Kirby! **By the way, do you think we should do something about the Super Smash Bros. articles? This is a Kirby wiki, not a Super Smash Bros. wiki. Plus, new articles have been created... we don't need more, we should, well, do something else about it!--KirbyFan 15:59, 6 August 2008 (UTC) My Friend You must know... If you take a good look at MarioWiki, they have articles on everything about Super Smash Bros. Since both Kirby and Smash Bros. are made by the same company, HAL Laboratory, it is our duty to provide more knowledge on it than MarioWiki. I'll take care of the bosses and stuff. Currently, I am adding to the Copy ability category with abilities Kirby can get from characters in Super Smash Bros. You don't need to worry about it, I got it covered. I know you must be a guru on Kirby stuff, so you can help with making the pages that need to be created. If you need my help, just ask for it :) :Your pal, Blue *While they are made by the same companies, I must say... Super Smash Bros. shows no respect towards the Kirbyverse.--KirbyFan 15:03, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Well... If you have Super Smash Bros. Melee, and if you have all characters unlocked, you'll see that Kirby is in the center of all of them. Plus, he has about 10 trophies of himself while every other character has one or two (not incluing smash trophies). This is the same in Brawl. Oh and one more thing, are you sure it's Ghameleo Arm not Cameleoarm? Remember, we can make this wikia better than the others. You can ask User:Max2 Max2 if he can nominate us to Sysops (System Operators... I think). Wave done alot to help, and I think that Max2 really cares about this Wiki. : User:Blue Ninjakoopa Blue 1. When I said that Super Smash Bros. shows no respect to the Kirbyverse, I meant story-wise. 2. I checked and it is Ghameleo Arm. 3. That sounds awesome. --KirbyFan 15:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Cool Have you talked to Max2 yet, or should we promote ourselves to Sysops?Blue Ninjakoopa 03:20, 9 August 2008 (UTC) *I will talk to him...--KirbyFan 15:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. Max2 *Are we sysops yet?--KirbyFan 15:48, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Again, yes. Well... Quote (Me) ---- When I meant that Super Smash Bros. shows no respect to the Kirbyverse, I meant story-wise. ---- --KirbyFan 16:00, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Dude... YOU ROCK!!! THANK YOU!!! Now we can do what we need to do! Let's get to work :) I love you guys... snivel ? How is the smash deletion project going? Just letting you know that it's alright with me. Got anything for me to delete?Blue Ninjakoopa 19:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Minor Mistake I supervised a Smash Bros. Project here a while back, and he character articles should be restored. I said they should be in as long as they talk from the SSB Series' point of view. ex: *Ok- "Mario is a character from the Mario Series. He appears alongside Kirby in Super Smash Bros." *Not Ok- "Mario is a character from the Mario Series. He has fought his nemesis Bowser many times, including his recent outing in Super Mario Galaxy. He also hosts many races and sporting events" Also, the game pages and infobox should be restored please. I'll help you do this, and you're not in trouble or anything, because you more likely than not didn't know about the old project. Max2 *Well Max2, Super Smash Bros. does not respect the Kirbyverse story-wise. That's the reason I went on my deleting spree.--KirbyFan 22:06, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Nevertheless, Kirby's appearence in Smash Bros. is a major one. It focuses on no series story-wise. Max2 *But you know this place is called "Kirby Wiki", right? Its not called "Super Smash Bros. Wiki".--KirbyFan 15:09, 11 August 2008 (UTC) **Hello?--KirbyFan 19:09, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Smash Project Ok, I'm confused, are you keeping or deleting the smash bros articles. I need to restore the ones I made.Blue Ninjakoopa 19:35, 11 August 2008 (UTC)